


Red white and blue

by Indigomountain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not quite but the tag was there... I couldn't help myself., Silly, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony wasn't sure this was a good idea. But when had he ever let that stop him? Never. He had never let that stop him. If Rhodey were here he would have tried to make him see reason. Tony had never let that stop him either actually…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Red white and blue

Tony wasn't sure this was a good idea. But when had he ever let that stop him? Never. He had never let that stop him. If Rhodey were here he would have tried to make him see reason. Tony had never let that stop him either actually…

With one last steading breath he swung the door open and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. When he could actually see again Tony realized no one had actually taken note of his entrance. It was all for the best, he probably wasn't at his best trying to blink sunspots out of his eyes.

He put on his best swagger and made his way to the pool. The waistband of his swimsuit rose higher on his hips with every step. Tony could see Natasha flipping idly through a magazine while she kept an eye on Clint to make sure he didn't drown. Bruce was sitting well out of range of any possible splashing and Steve was swimming laps. Thor was off world so it was a bunch less rowdy party than it may have been otherwise. 

He knew the exact moment someone noticed his arrival because it was heralded by the sound of water being drawn into a set of lungs and then violently expelled. Tony couldn't help but stare as Steve tried desperately to keep his head above water while coughing up what he had swallowed. 

It wasn't exactly the response he was hoping for… but he definitely had everyone's attention now. 

Steve eventually made it to the side of the pool where he finally got his breathing under control. Natasha went back to her magazine once it was clear he wasn't going to sink like a rock.

"Dear God Tony! What are you wearing?" Steve was red in the face but that could have been from aspirating pool water..

"A bathing suit?" Tony tried, thinking that his plan was not going at all how he had hoped.

"Are you sure? I would argue it's more like lingerie. Whatever it is, it's obscene," He kept looking all over the place but his eyes were drawn back to Tony's flag patterned crotch like they were magnetized

"So you don't like it?"

"Well I didn't say that…" Steve was definitely blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the gifs on discord shared from LadyUkkey and my finger slipped


End file.
